Por culpa de la maleta
by eugesilva
Summary: Todo iba bien para Musa hasta que discutió con el que seria causante de su peores pesadillas, pero con el tiempo se olvido de ese inconveniente. Hasta que nuevas peleas surgen con su padre, su hermano y su novio. Para olvidarse de todos sus problemas se emborracha dándole la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarla y vengarse. Adv: contiene trata de personas, violaciones y violencia.
1. Chapter 1: Comenzar con el pie izquierdo

Hoy era el tan esperado día para una joven, hoy tomaría un avión a Magix para estudiar en Alfea era lo que ella siempre había soñado aunque le había costado hasta la muerte convencer a su padre ya que el no quería que se alejara de el. En el pasado nunca salia sola, siempre estaban juntos y ni siquiera en una fiesta la dejaba y mucho menos si había chicos dando vuelta a su alrededor. Pero hoy cambiaría todo, estaría ella sola por primera vez desde que su madre falleció cuando Musa solo tenia 12 años.

Musa se despidió de su padre y luego ingreso al avión. El viaje fue una eternidad para ella pero ya estando preparada se coloco los auriculares y todo el viaje escucho su música favorita. El avión se detuvo indicando que ya habían llegado a Magix, se bajo del avión y fue a buscar su maleta. Cuando lo encontró estaba caminando hacia el cuando observo que un hombre con el pelo rojo pasando el hombro tomaba su maleta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Entonces ella se apresuro a detenerlo.

-Oiga! señor espere! (poniéndose frente a el) creo que se equivoco de maleta.

-El único que se equivoca aquí eres tu, lárgate! (dijo el hombre con un mal carácter).

-No, no lo creo (tomando la maleta) mire aquí dice que le pertenece a Musa y no creo que usted se llame así.

-Mira niñita lárgate no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, si yo quisiera podría ser tu mas grande pesadilla, así que lárgate de mi vista (frunciendo el ceño con una mirada aterradora y sacandole la maleta).

-POLICÍA! (grito).

Ante los gritos de Musa la policía llego corriendo hasta ellos y el hombre pelirrojo luchaba para poder robarle la maleta pero ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil. El pelirrojo cuando vio que los policías estaban cerca decidió dejar la maleta y huir.

-Me las pagaras niñita esto no se quedara así, nos volveremos a ver eso te lo prometo (dijo corriendo y escapando de la policía)

Corrió unas cuadras y se aseguro que nadie lo seguía. Una vez que ya había asegurado espero a tres hombres que eran sus amigos.

-Ogron! Donde estas! (dijo un hombre de tes moreno acompañado de otros dos tipos uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo en puntas).

-Aquí estoy (saliendo de su escondite y uniéndose con los demás).

-¿Qué paso? ya tenias la maleta (dijo el rubio).

-Si ya lose pero esa niñita lo estropeo todo (haciendo un puño con su mano y frunciendo el ceño).

-Tranquilo ogron esa niñita ni se imagina el infierno que acaba de desatar (dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa diabólica).

-Me vengare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, nadie se mete con el circulo negro (dicho eso todos dieron una risa malévola).

* * *

En el aeropuerto...

-Bueno señorita ya conocía a ese hombre? (preguntó un policía).

-No, de hecho es la primera ves que lo veo.

-Y como sabia que era su maleta?.

-Porque en la maleta tiene un lugar para colocar un nombre y yo en ese extremo lo pinte de color azul y le puse brillo.

-De acuerdo (dijo el policía dudando).

-Señor el ladrón se escapo (dijo otro policía corriendo hacia ellos).

-bueno señorita sera mejor que se vaya de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos (dijo retirándose con su compañero).

Musa con esto se quedo helada estaba realmente asustada, ¿Si se volvía a topar con ese tipo? ¿Y si la próxima vez no volvía solo? ¿Y si quería vengarse por frustrar sus planes?. Con estos pensamiento negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a buscar un taxi. Finalmente pudo conseguir un taxi que la llevara a Alfea pero no se imaginaba que un par de ojos la observaban detenidamente.

Musa se encontraba buscando por los pasillos su habitación, una vez que ya había hablado con la Directora de la Universidad y esta le había entregado la llave de su habitación. Cuando luego que un tiempo la encontró y dejo su maleta y salio para seguir explorando el lugar, la joven estaba maravillada por lo hermoso que era y de esta forma llego al patio de Alfea este era realmente precioso. Caminó a través del patio y se decidió recostarse sobre un árbol. Estaba observando como las personas pasaban a su alrededor cuando paso el. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, simplemente no creía lo que estaba viendo. Estaba riéndose con cinco chicas y otros cinco chicos, desde hace unos años el había cortado toda comunicacion entre si y al recordar todo lo vivido hizo enfadarla. Lo observó por un buen rato y se dio cuenta que una de las chicas, la de pelo castaño y ojos verdes era su novia, por la forma en que se miraban y por como la abrazaba, como lo había hecho con ella hace tiempo. Ellos se estaban riendo cuando el la vio, en ese instante paro de reírse y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que unos de los amigos de este los interrumpió e hizo que se marcharan pero este se quedo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Esta al percatarse de ellos negó enojada con la cabeza, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto donde salieron los demás chicos. Pero el chico que se dirigía hacia ella corrió y la tomo del brazo.

-Ehi espera (dijo el chico de pelo e ojos magentas).

-¿Qué quieres? (dijo con carácter fuerte).

-Wow que carácter preciosa solo vengo para hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué?.

-De Helio (perdiendo la paciencia por el carácter de la joven).

-No tenemos nada de que hablar y menos de el, ahora si me disculpas (dijo tratando de irse).

-Tenemos que hablar mas de lo que tú crees (tomándola del brazo) ¿Porqué no lo saludaste?.

-Por que no tenia ganas (con una fuerte tirón logro safarce de su agarre) y por que soy yo la que lo tenia que haber saludado el también me vio (enojada).

-Helio es tu hermano!.

-Y como sabes eso (con mirada retadora).

-El me lo dijo.

-Sabes, ni te conozco así que adiós y dile a Helio que cambie y que nunca mas volveré a ser como lo era antes y no volveré a estar con el (dijo alejándose).

-Wow que chica.

El chico de pelo magenta se quedo mirando a la joven peliazul marchándose y cuando la perdió de vista comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde se habían ido sus amigos y los encontró en Fontana Roja, se dirigió hacia su habitación y allí se topo con Helio.

Ehi Riven pudiste hablar con ella? (dijo Helio ansioso).

-Casi nada amigo.

-Pero... algo te tuvo que haber dicho (dijo esperanzado).

-Mmm... si pero no creo que lo quieras escuchar...

-No importa.

-Dijo que cambio y que nunca mas volvería a ser la misma y que ya no estaría de nuevo contigo (dijo Riven mirándolo fijamente para ver como reaccionaba y pudo notar dolor en sus ojos) si quieres podemos ir a hablar con ella se hacia donde fue (dijo tratando d animarlo pero fue inútil).

-No déjala... por lo menos hoy... no creo que este de humor para hablar conmigo.

Riven solo asentio con la cabeza y se recostó sobre su cama. Pero poco sabia Helio que alguien mas estaba escuchando su conversación con ojos llorosos y el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Musa por su parte ya había tenido demasiado por este día, primero el pelirrojo del avión y ahora Helio. La joven se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama con la cara sobre la almohada, luego de un buen rato se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir ya que era de noche y su clase comenzaba a las 6 de la mañana, era la única clase que iniciaba a esa hora ya que todas las demás clases comenzaban a las 8 o 9.

Una vez que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo el sonido de una puerta azotada fuertemente la despertó con un buen susto para luego escuchar sollozos y voces de consuelo. La joven desde su cama escuchaba como la consolaban.

-Tranquila Flora qué paso? (dijo una chica pelirroja sobándole la espalda).

-Pudiste hablar con el? (pregunto una chica rubia).

-No (sniff) no hable con el (dijo entre sollozos).

-Y entonces porqué estas llorando? (dijo una morena).

-Por que lo oí hablar con Riven sobre una chica y que ella les dijo que nunca volvería a estar con el de nuevo (termino de decir esto y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte). me fue infiel (termino).

Musa entendió claramente que esto era un mal entendido por lo que decidió levantarse de su cama y aclarar todo.

-No es así, Helio no es de los infieles (dijo parada en la puerta de su habitación y viéndolas sentadas en un sofá todas reunidas alrededor de la castaña).

-Y como sabes eso! y como entraste! (dijo la rubia casi gritando).

-Por que lo conozco y ellos estaban hablando de mi además esta es mi habitación! (señalando la puesta donde estaba parada y enojada por como le hablo).

-Tu eres la chica que estaba con Helio (dijo la morena acercándose).

-Miren yo nunca salí con Helio, ni nada parecido solo dije que nunca volvería con el pero no es por lo que piensan, nosotros nunca fuimos, ni somos, ni seremos algo.

Con esto volvió a entrar a su cama y segundos después entraron en su habitación dos chicas (la rubia y la morena) las cuales comenzaron a invadirla con preguntas y en respuesta Musa las echo con uñas y dientes de la habitación.

-Esta bien, esta bien no te molestaremos pero deja entrar a nuestra amiga Tecna (ella no iba a abrirles la puerta) ... es tu compañera de habitación (finalmente accedió y abrió la puerta).

-Gracias (dijo Tecna).

-No tienes por que agradecerme también es tu habitación.

De esta manera termino el día. A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, desayuno, se aseo y se dirigió a su primera clase.

* * *

Las chicas se despertaron y creyeron que encontrarían a la chica nueva en la sala desayunando. Se sorprendieron al no encontrarla.

-Creen que sea verdad lo que nos dijo? (dijo Tecna).

-Yo no le creo nada... si fuera verdad lo que dijo entonces por que no esta por ningún lado? (dijo la morena).

Las Winx como se hacían llamar, habiendo tenido una larga charla se alistaron para dirigirse a sus clases.

Esa semana trascurrió normalmente aunque las Winx querían sacarle información a Musa nunca la podían encontrar, en las mañana nunca estaba y en las noches llegaba, se aseaba y se dirigía a su habitación evitando cualquier comunicación. Helio es ese tiempo no le envió cartas, ni mensajes o llamadas lo cual destrozaba aun mas a Flora.

Helio estaba en su habitación pensando como lograría arreglarse con Musa cuando un mensaje llego a su celular sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Helio tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos a las 17:00 hs en el lago Rocaluz.

Tenia un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero de todas formas iba a ir.


	2. Chapter 2: La Convercación

Helio caminaba nerviosamente hacia su cita con un ramo de rosas. Se encontró con su novio y este le entrego las rosas con un beso en la mejilla y un gran poema. Ella solo le sonreía pero no dejaba de mirar el suelo y en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba triste eso no era normal en ella lo que lo puso aun mas nervioso, pero no quería pensar cosas negativas.

-Flora que pasa?... has estado actuando extraño (observándola detenidamente).

-Helio tu... tu... tu has estado saliendo con otra chica? (mirándolo con la mirada dolida).

-Qué? Claro que no, por que piensas eso?.

-Y que hay de la chica peliazul?! Porqué dijo que no volvería a estar contigo?! a caso crees que no te vi como la veías? (termino volteando la mirada al lago).

-Flora mírame (tomando su cara entre sus manos) nunca te voy a ser infiel, tu eres la única chica para mi, eres la dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida (acariciándole las mejillas logrando que ella soltara unas lagrimas que el seco).

-Entonces quien es ella?.

-Ella es... es... (bajando la mirada para luego mirarla nuevamente) es mi hermana.

-Porqué nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana?.

-Por que... por que... no lo se simplemente no se lo dijo a nadie.

-Porque te dijo eso?.

-Por que hace 7 años que no hablo con ella, ni con mi padre.

-Ah.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

-Antes de que viniera a Magix cuando tenia 14 años tuve una gran discusión con mi padre por esa razón comencé a vivir aquí y desde ese día no volví a comunicarme con el o mi hermana, ni mi madre.

-Pero nunca quisiste volver?.

-No, por que sabia que iba a volver a ver mi padre si lo hacia.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para ti.

-Si pero aprendes a superarlo... pero no puedes escaparte de tu pasado.

-Lo dices por la chica peliazul digo tu hermana.

-Musa, así se llama y si (sonriendole).

-Si quieres puedo hablar con ella.

-No no cariño, lo tengo que resolver yo (tomándole de las manos).

-Déjame ayudarte (apretándolas levemente) su habitación esta junto a la nuestra y su compañera de habitación es Tecna.

-Vive con ustedes?.

-Si cariño.

Flora y Helio comenzaron a planear como podrían hablarle pero todo fue inútil, Musa no quería sabes nada de Helio, ella se estaba enojando mas de lo común ya que siempre se topaba con Flora o con sus amigas. Descubrieron que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la biblioteca leyendo sobre el Francés, matemática o contaduría era lo que le atraía desde pequeña.

* * *

Riven estaba harto del comportamiento de Helio, ya era suficiente, hablaría con Musa. Se dirigió hacia Alfea mientras en el camino le pregunto a Flora donde estaba Musa y esta le dijo que en le biblioteca. Musa se encontraba en una mesa con muchos libros a su alrededor sentada en una silla.

-Musa necesito hablar contigo (colocando sus manos en la mesa frente a ella).

-Ahora no, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy ocupada (volviendo a leer).

Riven frunció el ceño la tomo del brazo y la saco arrastras de la biblioteca para llevarla al patio y detenerse cerca de un árbol.

-Pero que demonios te pasa? (dijo Musa cuando el la soltó).

-A ti que te pasa? Porqué tratas de esa forma a Helio? (enojado).

-Por que eso es lo que se merece (yéndose hacia su habitación).

-Pero esta tratando de hablar contigo y tu lo ignoras (siguiéndole el paso).

-Después de cuanto tiempo? 7 años. Trate de hablar con el, pero claro el no quería hablarme y ahora piensa que lo voy a perdonar?... no, nunca lo voy a perdonar.

-Pero ahora cambio y esta mas que dispuesto a hablar.

-YA ES TARDE!

Dicho esto Musa abrió la puerta de la sala para tener una gran sorpresa. En la sala estaban todos los amigos de Helio esperándola. Musa frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia su habitación pero la chica morena se lo interpuso colocándose en la puerta impidiendo entrar.

-Déjame entrar!.

-No, primero vas a tener que hablar con Helio.

-AHH! ya estoy harta de todo esto! (dirigiéndose hacia la puerta por la que había entrado hace segundos pero Riven hizo el mismo movimiento que la morena).

-Quítate!.

-No.

-Musa... podemos hablar? (pregunto Helio tímidamente).

Musa quedo mirando fijamente a Riven con una mirada de odio por haberle hecho esto.

-Ya que no me queda de otra.

-Se que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero lo siento, en verdad lo siento... te prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer (mirándose fijamente entre si)).

-Ahora lo sientes, pero bien que no te importo en estos 7 años... intente llamarte pero cortabas mis llamadas.

-Pensé que era papá el que llamaba, por eso nunca te conteste.

-Si claro, entonces por que no intentaste comunicarte por alguna red social!... jamás te importe admítelo Helio por so no nos volvimos a hablar (tratando de ocultar su dolor).

Musa empujo fuertemente a Riven logrando salir de ese lugar corriendo muy lejos para que nadie la siguiera pero Riven estaba tras ella. Corrió hasta el centro de Magix, donde se escondió en un callejón y fue donde se derrumbo, no soporto mas y lloro su pena. Estaba con sus piernas en el pecho llorando hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, asustada volteo a ver de quien se trataba, se quedo sorprendida al verlo, pero también avergonzada era la primera vez que alguien la veía llorar.

-Qué quieres (levantándose para luego darle la espalda y tratando de controlar su llanto).

-Nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien (levantándose).

-Estoy bien ahora vete.

-Porque eres así?.

-Así como?.

-Me refiero a porque alejas a todos los que quieren ayudarte...

Musa se quedo callada, no sabia que contestar o mejor dicho sabia el por que pero no quería decirlo.

-Musa?... se que no estas bien, que toda esta situación con Helio te duele (acercándose hasta estar a su lado pudo notar que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas).

Riven la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo, esta no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de este. Riven no sabia por que le dolió tanto verla llorando solo quería abrazarla y hacer que dejara de llorar, nunca se había sentido así mucho menos por una chica pero había algo en ella que hacia que se preocupara y que siempre la mirara. Musa comenzó a dejar de llorar e alejarse de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara. Así estuvieron varios minutos viéndose a los ojos. Que hermosos ojos pensaron ambos, no podían dejar de mirarse eran tan hipnotizante.

-Porque no tratas de perdonar a Helio? (acariciándole la mejilla).

-Sabes lo que se siente hacer todo para que aquella persona que hable y preguntarte que hiciste mal? Porque no te habla? (con voz dolida).

-No, no en verdad no lo se... pero tienes que hablarle... son hermanos y siempre lo serán.

-Para que? Porque tengo que ser yo la que recibe los regaños y Helio es el chico bueno que todos lo consuelan mientras que ami nadie me consoló cuando me sentía sola.

-Solo habla con el si? no cometas su mismo error eres mejor que eso y... te prometo que nunca estarás sola de nuevo

-De acuerdo y gracias eh...

-Riven, mi nombre es Riven.

-Musa.

-Si ya lo sabia.

-Quien te lo dijo?.

-Helio no ah parado de hablar de ti desde tu llegada y ademas el tiene una foto de ustedes al lado de su cama.

-Oh...

-Tenias que haber visto su cara cuando le dije que eras hermosa (riéndose) casi me mata ese dia (ambos comenzaron a regirse) Que tal si nos vamos?.

-Mmm... esta bien.

Caminaron hasta llegar a Alfea, en el camino Riven recibió una llamada de Helio preguntándole por Musa a lo cual le respondió que estaba bien y volviendo a Alfea. Estaban entrando a la sala cuando se encontraron con Helio, el cual miraba a Musa muy preocupado pero luego se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-No te molestare mas Musa (dijo abriendo la puerta).

-Es tu oportunidad Musa (dijo Riven animándola).

-Helio espera.

-Los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar mejor.

-Musa esta bien, fui un tonto... no debí haberte hecho eso.

-Háblame de porque lo hiciste?.

-Por que me recordabas a casa, a nuestra madre, a nuestras aventuras de niños y me daban ganas de volver a revivir todo eso hermosos momento... pero no podía.

-Porque no?.

-Por que papá me dijo el día en que discutimos que si me iba que nunca regresara... entonces vine aquí... Musa por favor perdóname, pero no t obligare a que lo hagas (tratando de irse).

-Helio! (tomándolo del brazo) te perdono... (dijo suavemente).

Helio volteo para verla a la cara por lo cual derramo unas lagrimas lo que provoco que este le diera un fuerte abrazo y le sobara la espalda. Musa correspondió al abrazo colando sus brazos en la espalda de el.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe (susurrándole a Helio en el oído).

-Yo también te extrañe Musi... estas semanas me hiciste realmente miserable... pero note culpo (sonriendo).

-Creo que exagere un poco (dijo con algo de culpa).

-Para nada hermanita (chocando frente con frente) me alegra que por fin estemos juntos de nuevo.

-Como cuando eramos pequeños.

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazándose, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Riven escuchando lo que estaba pasando, se quedo allí para intervenir si la situación empeoraba pero como eso no paso se retiro con una sonrisa ante de que alguien lo viera.

* * *

Paso el primer cuatrimestre...

Musa iba excelente en las materia, todos los exámenes los había aprobado con las mejores notas, completamente todo. A partir de aquel día en que había hablado con su hermano la relación entre ellos había aumentado y con Riven también hablaba ya que siempre estaba junto a su hermano, pero no se hablaba con el resto de los amigos de Helio ya que no les tenia mucha confianza pero también por falta de tiempo ya la estaba la mayor parte del día estudiando. Pero ellos se preguntaban por que ella no les hablaba era extraño, primero pensaron que las estaba evitando pero luego llegaron a la conclusion de que podría ser tímida entonces decidieron acercarseles.

Musa estaba sentada bajo un árbol en el patio de Alfea y los amigos de su hermano se sentaron a su alrededor.

-Ehi Musa (llamo Helio).

-Hola que tal?.

-Musa te presento a mis amigos ellos son Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, Sky y ellas son Stella, Layla, Tecna, Bloom, mi novia Flora y bueno ya conoces a Riven.

-Hola es un gusto.

-El gusto es de nosotros.

-Que haces? (pregunto Stella emocionada).

-Nada solo estoy tocando la flauta.

-Podemos escucharte? (pregunto Flora).

-Mmm... bueno pero no esperen mucho, no soy muy buena (dudosa).

La melodía fue hermosa pero tenia un toque de tristeza, que no paso desapercibido por Riven.

-Es hermosa! (dijo Stella).

-Eres muy buena tocando la flauta (dijo el novio de esta).

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y de la visa de cada uno. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre indicando que ya comenzaría la clase de Musa, se despidió de ellos y se alisto para la clase.

Así pasaron las semanas pero ahora todos eran buenos amigos y se llevaban excelente salían, hacían reuniones todo para divertirse.

Musa se dirigía hacia su nueva clase. Una vez que entro en ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Riven.

-Que haces aquí?.

-Es mi clase, que te perdiste o no puedes encontrar tu clase?.

-No, esta también es mi clase.

-Mmm... no te creó.

-Ash esta es mi clase y se acabo (provocando que Riven se riera levemente).

Para desgracia de ella no pudo encontrar ningún lugar a excepción de al lado de Riven sin otro remedio se sentó. Cuando la profesora llego y comenzó con la clase se escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Pase (dijo la profesora).

Con esto entro un chico que Musa conocía perfectamente y que definitivamente le arruinaría el día.


	3. Chapter 3: El Peor Novio Del Mundo

-Buen día profesora siento haber interrumpido su clase (dijo un chico de cabello negro).

-Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, ahora ve a buscar un banco para sentarte.

El chico hizo lo que la profesora le ordeno y cuando vino con su banco lo coloco en la primera fila ya que no había mucho lugar pero cuando levanto la vista pudo ver claramente a Musa, la cual lo miro enfadada este la miro unos segundos para luego sentarse y dejar de interrumpir la clase.

Riven pudo ver la mirada que le dirigió Musa al chico nuevo, era una llena de odio, esto lo sorprendió por que ella no era aquellas personas que juzgan a una persona la primera vez que la ven, por lo que dedujo que tenían que haberse conocido en el pasado.

La clase termino Musa tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida apresuradamente para evitar al chico nuevo pero este la alcanzo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella la tomo con cierta rudeza del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Ehi porque estas actuando así?-

-¿Naciste tonto o que? (enojada).

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa cariño?.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así! (frunciendo aun mas el ceño).

-Bueno pero entonces dime que pasa.

-¿Por favor no te hagas el idiota que ahora me dirás que tienes amnesia?.

-¿Que lo dices por lo que paso?.

-No, porque otra cosa (sarcasmo).

-Pero yo no tuve la culpa ella fue la que me tentó.

A esto Musa le contesto con una bofetada dejándole los dedos bien marcados en su mejilla.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de mi vida.

Con esto ella se retiro dejándolo al chico muy sorprendido por la reacción de la joven pero luego se retiro del lugar. Pero ninguno de ellos se percató de que unos ojos magentas los estuvo observando todo el tiempo. La joven después de ese horrible encuentro estuvo todo el día de muy mal humor que a lo ultimo tuvo que saltearse todas las clases restantes ya que no podía prestar atención a los profesores. Había decidido relajarse por lo cual fue con su flauta a sentarse bajo un árbol y así comenzó a tocar su hermosa melodía pero al escuchar unos pasos acercándose se levanto agresivamente para echar a la persona.

-Eres tan idiota que... (se detuvo cuando vio quien era) lo siento mucho creí que eras otra persona (apenada).

-¿El chico nuevo de cabello negro?.

-Si (dijo sentándose nuevamente bajo el árbol) pero no quiero hablar de el.

-¿Porqué?.

-Por que es un imbécil, encima quiere crea sus mentiras como es que tiene valor de hablarme después de lo que hizo.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Es que fuimos novios por unos meses seis para ser exacta y terminamos cuando lo encontré muy intimo con una chica.

-¿Coqueteando?

-Mmm... no.

-¿Entonces?

-Los vi en su casa con ella haciendo...

-Ahhh ahora entiendo por que tanto enojo... (luego se rió a carcajada).

-Y a ti que te pico, por que te ríes?.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? (con una gran sonrisa).

Musa antes de responder se río ante el recuerdo...

_**FLASH****BACK...**_

-Oye Musa cómo haces para entrar sin romper el techo? (dijo una chica maliciosamente).

-¿Qué? (dijo Musa sin entender a que se refería).

-Si, como es que puedes entrar aquí con esos cuernos tan grandes que tienes?.

-¿Cómo te atreves? (acercándose).

-Qué acoso no lo sabes?.

-¿Saber qué?.

-Lo de Andy y tu amiga Zara.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Creo que la pregunta correcta seria que hay entre ellos.

-No te creo, el nunca me haría una cosa así! (enojada por esa acusación).

-De verdad lo crees... bueno si estas tan confiada por que no vas a su casa a las 21:00 hs (en ese momento llego la susodicha amiga de Musa) y luego cuéntame lo que suceda y no me lo agradezcas! (dijo la chica yéndose, Zara solo miraba desconcertada ya que no pudo escuchar la conversación).

Musa se quedo pensando el las palabras que había escuchado de la chica y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente había algo entre ellos.

-¿Musa pasa algo?.

-No, para nada solo estaba pensando.

-¿Y en que pensabas?.

-Nada de importancia (terminado con una sonrisa falsa).

Llego la hora tan esperada, la hora de la verdad, la que demostraría si Andy estaba haciéndola infiel. Estaba frente a la casa de su novio no sabiendo que esperar, pero luego de unos segundos tomo suficiente coraje para dirigirse a la puerta y se topo con que se encontraba abierta, al entrar se podía escuchar claramente como una chica gritaba y no eran gritos de horror o terror, no, eran todo lo contrario. Lo cual hizo que se enfadara como nunca lo estuvo y camino en dirección donde provenían los gritos pero cuando entre vio a su novio y su amiga en la cama manteniendo relaciones sexuales.

-No puedo creerlo! (dijo en un grito de enojo).

Fue hasta ese momento en que los jóvenes se percataron de la presencia de Musa haciendo que ambos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo.

-Musa! (dijeron sorprendidos)

Andy se levanto de la cama y apresuradamente se coloco los primeros pantalones que pudo encontrar, mientras la chica se colocaba su vestido el cual era muy provocador.

-Los voy a matar!

-No Musa espera puedo explicarlo.

-Como puedes explicar esto! A ver dime Andy! (dijo estando frente a el y comenzandolo a empujarlo).

-No lo toques! (dijo Zara empujándola agresivamente).

Musa realmente enfadada la tomo del brazo, la acerco a ella y así comenzaron la pelea. Se tiraban de los pelos, se rasguñaban y muchos golpes se lanzaban una a la otra hasta que Musa logro golpearla fuertemente en la cara dejándola tirada en el suelo y con sus manos en la cara. Fue hasta ese momento que volvió a mirar a Andy quien había tratado de detenerlas pero fue inútil, esta se le acerco lo suficiente y luego le dio una muy merecida bofetada pero cuando se estaba preparando para seguir golpeándolo este se alejo esquivando sus golpes y cuando tuvo la oportunidad este la abrazo por la espalda dejándola inmóvil.

-Maldito suéltame!.

-No Musa primero déjame explicarte.

-¿A ver que me explicaras?.

-Musa tu eres la única para mi... te amo.

-Si claro eso dices después de haberte acostado con esa zorra!.

-Musa escúchame! lo de ella fue solo un error... no siento nada por ella...

-¿Porque hiciste esto Andy?... (agachando la cabeza fingiendo creerle).

Andy creyó que Musa se estaba creyendo todas sus mentiras lo cual hizo que sonriera para luego seguir con sus mentiras.

-Mi amor yo quiero envejecer a tu lado...¿ me perdonas? (soltándola para mirarla a la cara).

-Creo que si.

-Gracias mi vida (abrazándola de nuevo).

-No me lo agradezcas todavía (con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus carnosos labios).

Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que la joven inclino su pierna hacia tras para luego con todas fuerza y velocidad para golpearlo en la entre pierna causando que este gimiera de dolor y cayera en el suelo sujetando su entre pierna con sus manos.

-Ahora ya te puedo perdonar (dijo fríamente para marcharse de ese lugar).

**_FIN_ FLASHBACK...**

Después de haberle contado todo lo sucedido ambos estallaron en risas y carcajadas.

-(tratando de controlar su risa) así que la gatita mostró sus garras.

-¿Que dijiste? (dijo Musa sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar).

-No te vayas a enojar conmigo gatita (ella solo le respondió golpeándolo juguetonamente) oye no me golpees no te eh hecho nada (sonriendole).

-¿Y que me harás si te golpeo?.

-Le diré a tu hermano (esto causo mas risas entre ellos).

-Gracias Riven.

-¿Porqué el gracias?

-Por haberme hecho olvidar al idiota.

-Cuando quieras Musa.

Luego de eso comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales y notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, la música, las comidas, etc. por lo que la conversación era muy agradable. Era la primera vez en la que hablaban tanto tiempo e intensamente ya que las otras veces solo duraban unos minutos, era solo un "hola como estas" y nada mas ya que siempre uno de ellas estaba apurado.

-No es cierto (dijo Riven).

-Si si lo es.

-No, no te creo.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si te digo (golpeándolo levemente el brazo).

-Ahora veras (dijo Riven con una sonrisa malvada).

Este comenzó acercarse peligrosamente a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle cosquilla. Musa nunca hubiera pensado que haría una cosa como esa, la tomo realmente desprevenida, por lo que no le dio la oportunidad de escaparse.

-No Riven por favor basta (suplicaba entre risas).

-¿Y que me darás a cambio?.

-Emmm no te molestare nunca mas (dijo con esperanza).

-Mmm no es suficiente (comenzando a hacerle cosquilla nuevamente).

-Espera espera!... ¿que es lo que quieres?.

-Mmm... una moto nueva (comenzó a reírse junto con Musa para dejarla libre).

-Estas loco! (entre risas).

-¿Y tu no?.

-Bueno si yo también soy un poco loca pero tu me superas!.

-Con que eso crees! (acercándosele nuevamente).

-No Riven no! (dijo comenzando a correr).

Esta corrió hasta unos árboles en el cual se oculto detrás de unos de ellos.

-No te podrás esconder de mi Musa (sabia perfectamente donde se escondía pero quería seguirle el juego).

Ella pensaba que nunca la encontraría pero sigilosamente se acerco hacía un extremo del árbol para poder observar donde estaba Riven pero no lo encontró).

-Te encontré! (grito Riven haciendo que esta diera un leve grito y que su corazón se acelerara por el susto).

-Me asustaste, casi haces que mi corazoncito tuviera un ataque cardíaco!.

Riven solo le respondió con una carcajada a la cual se unió ella después de un tiempo. Este cuando dejo de reírse miraba a Musa detalladamente sus labios, sus ojos, su hermoso que era su sonrisa. El nunca antes había hecho lo que hizo hoy, mucho menos a una mujer pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en ella sin tener miedo, ella era realmente hermosa e diferente a las demás. Riven tan concentrado observándola que no logro percatarse de que ya había pasado varios minutos.

-¿Riven?...

-¿Si?...

-¿Porque me miras así?.

-Eh? (sacudiendo la cabeza logrando salir de sus pensamientos, Musa ante eso se río y le sonrío).

-Emmm... creo que ya tengo que volver a mis clases.

-Esta bien ve.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Riven caminaba hacía su clase cuando repentinamente volvió a ella.

-Musa estaba pensando ir al centro uno de estos días y me estaba preguntando si ¿te gustaría acompañarme?¿Qué dices aceptarías?

-bueno me encantaría, a que hora?.

-Te parece bien cuando termines tus clases?.

-Pero esos días salgo a las 10 de la noche no se va a poder esos días.

-Y el sábado ir al cine? (no queriendo darse por vencido).

-Pero no tengo dinero (apenada).

-No importa yo pago.

-No Riven no quiero aprovecharme de ti (con esto el joven dio una leve risa).

-Vamos Musa no te preocupes por eso.

-Esta bien... solo una cosa mas, no me dirás que veremos una película romántica.

-No te gustan?.

-Es que me gustan mas las de terror, son mas... emocionantes.

-Noo, debes estar bromeando (dijo Riven sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar).

-¿Que tiene? ¿Que? ¿Acaso te gustan las románticas?.

-¡Claro que no! ¿A qué hombre le puede gustar las películas románticas?.

-Bueno no se pensé que te gustaban.

-No no, entonces vemos una película de terror?.

-Si (muy segura su decisión).

-¿Segura? (pregunto no muy convencido de ella).

-Si.

-Yo elegiré la película. (dijo pensando que cambiaría de opinión)

-¡Esta bien!.

-¿Segura? no hay marcha atrás.

-¡SI ESTOY SEGURA!.

-Bueno entonces el sábado voy por ti eso de la 18:00 ¿Esta bien?.

-Si para esa hora esta bien.

-Nos vemos el sábado (dijo mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa en el rostro).


	4. Chapter 4: La Película

**Por Culpa De La Maleta...**

**Capitulo 4: La Película...**

Desde ese día Riven estaba ansioso para que fuera sábado por la tarde, este ya tenia las entradas encargadas solo faltaba la chica. Cuando fue a buscarla le tomo por sorpresa que fuera puntual ya que ninguna chica lo era, ella vestía una sencilla pero delicada remera con volados acampanada de un color rojo que hacia que su piel pálida fuera mas enmarcada y con unas jeans oscuros y su pelo lo llevaba suelto haciendo que el viento hiciera revolar sus cabellos azul oscuro. Riven permaneció observándola unos segundos... quizás unos segundos muy largos.

-Nos vamos? (pregunto ella).

-Claro, te subes y nos vamos.

Riven condujo hasta unos de los mejores cines de la ciudad y como ya tenia las entradas se dispuso a comprar palomitas y por ultimo entrar a la sala donde se daría la película. La película que eligieron se llamaba "Actividad Paranormal", Musa miraba atentamente y sin ningún rastro de miedo en su rostro lo cual le sorprendió a su acompañante hasta que este tuvo una idea la cual hizo que sonriera malvadamente. En una de las parte mas dramáticas suponiendo que pasaría algo, este tomo abruptamente la rodilla de esta causando que gritara levente y se alejara de el por el susto lo que causo que junto a ella algunos espectadores gritaran. Riven solo reía ante esto junto con Musa.

-¡Maldito me asustaste! (dijo Musa una vez que ya salieron del cine)

Este dio una carcajada recordando su maldad.

-Estuvo muy bueno, fue único.

-Algún día me vengare Riven.

-Nunca podrás asustarme, va a ser inútil que lo intentes.

-Eso lo veremos (dijo con una mirada desafiante).

-¿A caso me estas desafiando? (pregunto de forma divertida y comenzando acercarse a ella).

-¿En verdad crees que no puede asustarte? (comenzando a dar pasos a tras ya que el estaba muy cerca).

Riven siguió dando pasos por lo que Musa ya no pudo dar mas pasos por que su espalda estaba contra la pared. Ninguno de ellos podía despegar la mirada de los ojos del otro era tan... tan... hermosos e únicos que era simplemente imposible dejar de verlos, el estaba tan cerca de ella que podían sentir la respiración de ella... su cálida respiración que lo llevaba a ver a sus labios, sus rojos y apetitosos labios entreabiertos que lo incitaban a robarle un beso con este pensamiento alzo su mano y con ella acaricio sus mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada, este le fue inevitable sonreír ante este acto tan tierno. El llevo sus dedos hacia su barbilla y la giro para que sus mirada volvieran a conectarse.

-Eres hermosa ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?.

-Si pero me gusta mas cuando lo dices tú... (dijo tímidamente).

Riven seguía acariciando su mejilla pero bajo su mano para llevársela a su cuello y comenzar a decender su cara. Musa ante este acto cerro los ojos lentamente y acercándose a el. Estaban tan cerca que con solo un poquito nada mas ya se besarían...

-¡MIREN SON LOS CHICOS! ¡RIVEN! ¡MUSA! (se escucho a lo lejos la inigualable voz de Stella)

Riven no pudo lograr alcanzar a tiempo su objetivo por lo que se apartaron Musa mordiéndose el labio inferior por lo que casi ocurre y Riven con el ceño fruncido buscando de donde provenía la voz la cual estaba acompañada con todos sus amigos yendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? (pregunto Flora inocentemente).

-Nada recién salimos de la sala ¿y ustedes? (dijo Musa).

-Decidimos salir todos juntos pero como Riven dijo que no quería venir con nosotros y tu no contestaste mi mensaje lo tome como un no (dijo Helio serio mirando a la pareja frente a el).

-¿De qué hablas Helio? A mi no me llegado ningún mensaje tuyo.

-¡Claro que si! te mande como 10 mensajes. (dijo un poco molesto).

-¡No no es cierto! mira te lo mostrare... (buscando su celular) mira no tengo ning... (dejo de hablar en cuanto noto que tenia 20 mensajes de su hermano) ups lo siento (dio una risa nerviosa mientras se mordía la uña del dedo indice).

A Riven esos gestos de ella le sacaron una sonrisa pero cuando miro a sus amigos noto que unos de ellos lo había podido observar este le sonrió de manera burlona "Oh no" pensó Riven.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo para no ver todo esos mensajes? (con mirada sospechosa mirando a su hermana y su amigo).

-Nada es que lo tenia en silencio eso es todo (tratando de no ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada de su hermano).

-Eso espero.

-¿Porqué no vamos por algo para comer? ya es la hora de cenar (dijo Brandon en un intento de quitar la tensión que se encontraba en el lugar).

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y de mala gana Musa y Riven accedieron ya que no querían tener problema con Helio. Llegaron esta un restaurante en el club se dividieron en parejas de dos pero Helio no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta idea pero al final Flora logro convencerlo pero este en todo momento estuvo observando a su hermana.

-Vaya nunca vi a Helio así (dijo Riven en voz baja).

-Si a veces se comporta como un chiquillo (mirándolo con el ceño fruncido).

-Esta bien Musa, no debes enojarte con el (tomando su mano).

-¡Pero mira como se esta comportando! solo me hace pasar vergüenza ash lo siento por todo este lío (mirándolo apenada).

-Musa no importa me gusto mucho ver la película conmigo (sonriendole).

-Gracias Riven... espero que esto no te traiga problemas con Helio.

-Descuida se cuidarme solo.

Terminada la conversación comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida que habían pedido.

* * *

En unas mesas mas alejadas...

-Helio puedes dejar de actuar así (dijo una Flora molesta).

-Pero es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el porque ellos estaban en el cine, no quiero que Musa tenga nada todavía es que es muy chica aun (dijo un poco ansioso e inquieto).

-Helio se suponía que esta salida era para relajarnos y pasarla bien con nuestros amigos pero te la has pasado toda la noche observándolos.

-Tienes razón lo siento cariño es que aun veo a Musa como una pequeña.

-Y no te culpo amor pero ¿No crees que ya los observaste bastante por esta noche? solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato juntos (mirándolo a los ojos).

-Lo siento mucho cariño por el resto de la noche mis ojos serán solo para ti (besandole la mano).

La noche termino tranquila y a la otra de la despedida Helio con un esfuerzo sobre humano cumplió su palabra.

-Musa fue divertido ir al cine contigo... deberíamos salir mas a menudo... bueno si quieres..

-Claro que si no me lo perdería por nada.

-Me hubiera encantado que hubiésemos tenido un poco mas de tiempo a solas asi que en la siguiente salida te compensare eso.

-No ahí duda de eso.

-Entonces hasta la próxima (dijo encendiendo la motocicleta).

-Hasta la próxima (dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este sonriera) ¡que no se te olvide aun tengo que vengarme! (dijo cuando se marchaba).

Riven llego a su departamento con una sonrisa en su cara que desde el momento que Musa lo beso se había quedado maravillado, lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Cuando paso por un espejo y este lo reflejo pudo notar que tenia el lapiz labial de ella en su mejilla pero se borro fácilmente cuando se froto la mano en ese lugar. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recibió un mensaje inesperado...

_Riven mas te convienen que no intentes nada con mi hermana..._

_te lo digo en serio..._

_no quiero que le hagas daño _

_ni mucho menos que tenga novio_

Riven quedo un poco aturdido por el mensaje acaso ¿No confiaba en el? comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas las cuales le robaron la mayor parte de la noche para su suerte a la mañana siguiente era domingo no habría clases de lo contrario parecería a un zombie. A la mañana siguiente se dispuso a encontrar a Helio quería que le explicara la razón de ese mensaje pero este no lograba encontrarlo hasta que recibió un toque en el hombro.

-Tenemos que hablar (serio).

-Eso es exactamente lo que iba a decirte.

-¿Qué hacías con **MI HERMANA** en el cine el sábado?.

-Nada fue una salida entre amigos, ¿Porqué me enviaste ese mensaje?.

-Entonces si era solo una salida por que no viniste con nosotros y íbamos todos juntos (un poco molesto).

-Por que ya había planeado salir con ella antes que ustedes me lo pidieran...(recordando algo) ¿Porqué demonios me mandaste ese mensaje? (termino enojado por haber evadido su pregunta).

-¡Si claro y yo nací ayer, por que no quiero que intentes ningún movimiento con ella ni coquetearle ni nada!.

-¡No estoy tratando de hacer nada con ella! (dijo enojado por la acusación)

-Por favor Riven eso ni tu mismo te lo crees.

-¡Acaso no confías en mi! ¡Con todo lo que pasamos aun no confías en mi! ¡Te olvidas que gracias a mi ella te perdono después de como la trataste! (gritándole).

-No es que no confíe en ti es que... no quiero que nadie la haga sufrir y... en verdad te lo agradezco mucho (calmado).

-Esta bien amigo, solo deja de actuar como un demente has estado bastante raro.

-Tratare pero no te prometo nada.

-No te culpo teniendo una hermana tan hermosa cualquiera lo estaría (yéndose del lugar).

-Gracias Riv- ¿hermosa? ¡a que te refieres con hermosa! ¡RIVEN! (yendo tras el).

* * *

Para Musa cuando llegaron a su departamento junto con las demás chicas Stella no dejaba de preguntarle cosas referidas a Riven y ella al principio se incomodo por las preguntas pero luego la ignoro haciendo que esta se enojara y tuvieran una pequeña discusión por lo que cuando Musa se despertó temprano para estar fuera de este lugar para evitarla, no conocía muchos lugares mas bien ninguno salvo el cine que Riven la había llevado. Indecisa no podía tomar una decisión así que solo opto por seguir derecho pero se toco con la persona que menos quería encontrarse.

-¡Hey Musa! (saludando alegremente).

-¿Qué quieres Andy? (sin rodeos).

-Solo hablar contigo...

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Musa por favor solo quiero explicarte lo de ese día, no quiero que todo lo que hicimos haya sido para nada.

-¿Explicarme? ¡Tu fuiste el que lo arruino todo! hazme un favor y no me vuelvas a hablar (dijo en un arranque para marcharse).

-¡No! no podemos terminar así (tomándola del brazo con fuerza).

-¡Basta Andy esto ya se termino entiéndelo! (tratando de zafarse).

-¡No, nosotros volveremos a estar junto!.

-Andy basta me lastimas.

-No, primero tenemos que solucionar unos problemas y si logramos solucionarlos te soltare.

-¡Estas loco nunca volveré a estar contigo!.

-Musa si no haces esto por las buenas lo harás por las malas (dijo con una mirada muy enojada llevándola hacia otro lugar).

-¡No basta Andy! (tratando con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse).

-Suéltala en este mismo instante (dijo un chico de cabellos azulados interviniendo en la escena)

-¿Y si no lo hago que? (pregunto con voz desafiante).

-¿En verdad quieres saber lo que te pasaría? (dijo el joven de cabellos magentas con una mirada asesina).

-Ustedes dos ni siquiera me dan cosquillas.

-O la sueltas ahora mismo o te juro que desearas estar muerto de todo el dolor que te provocare (poniéndose frente a el con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados).

-Esto no se acaba aquí, volveremos a vernos cariño de eso no lo dudes (dijo yéndose frustrado).

Musa solo respondió dando un gruñido de puro enojo para luego mirar a los dos jóvenes que la habían salvado de ese mal momento.

-¿Quién demonios es ese idiota? (pregunto Helio a su hermana).

-Es una larga historia (se excuso).

-No me importa tengo tiempo de sobra (insistió).

-No te la diré (queriendo evadir otra discusión).

-Entonces yo se lo diré (dijo Riven).

-¡Riven!.

-¡Como que el ya lo sabe y yo no! ¡Musa me lo dirás ahora mismo! (dijo entre enojado y sorprendido).

-El es... mi ex-novio (diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro que nadie logro oír).

-¿Que?.

-¡El es mi ex-novio bien ya lo dije contento! (dijo enojada).

-¡Como que tu ex-novio! ¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!

-Si claro como pude contarte tantas cosas Helio (dijo sarcásticamente).

-¿Me dirás el porque terminaron? (pregunto con voz suave).

-No lo se ¿Me escucharas esta vez?.

-Por supuesto.

Con esto Musa le contó todo con ayuda de Riven.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han animado a darme sus opiniones acerca de la historia en verdad, pensé que estaba haciendo algo mal que quizás no era interesante o que algo estaba fallando pero ahora me entusiasma saber que dejaron sus review._

_Gracias Luky01 y Magdas se los agradezco no saben cuanto. Me encantan sus historias 3 3_

_Hasta la próxima y les deseo éxito en sus vidas._

_Atte: Eugesilva_


	5. Chapter 5: La Trampa

**Por Culpa De La Maleta...**

**Capitulo 5: La Trampa...**

* * *

_**Lamento a ver tardado tanto es que con el regreso a clases no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para actualizar antes. No se que bicho les pico a los profesores quieren dar 1,000 mil temas en tres semanas y ni hablar de las pruebas así que tardare en subir el próximo (espero no trazarme tanto) bueno con esto les dejo que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo...**_

* * *

Pasaron los días al igual que las semanas pero Helio tenia memorizado lo que había escuchado ese día no podía creer que Musa había estado con un tipo así, que la engañara y ahora haciendo toda una escena no sabia si podía ser violento o dañar a su hermanita pero algo era seguro que si le tocaba un pelo se las vería con el y Riven nunca permitirían que ese idiota le hiciera daño.

-¿Helio en que piensas? (pregunto dulcemente su novia).

-¿Eh? perdóname eh estado un poco distraído.

-¿En que piensas? (pregunto nuevamente).

-Es que me preocupa el ex-novio de Musa deberías de a verlo visto es un completo idiota (un poco frustrado).

-Nunca te había visto tan enojado.

-Es verdad (sonriéndole) pero es que me eneje por el hecho que la tomo del brazo tan fuerte que le dejo los dedos marcados ademas no se donde se la quería llevar ¿Y si la golpeaba? o ¿Si le hacia algo peor? (volviendo de enojarse).

-Tranquilo cariño si quieres las chicas y yo podemos pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-No amorsito esta bien no tienes por que molestarte.

-Igual lo haré por que tu eres mi novio y ella mi cuñada.

-¿De verdad lo harás? (sonriéndole).

-Por ti lo haría todo (agachando la mirada y sonrojándose).

Helio con su mano levanto su mirada por la barbilla para besarla tiernamente en un beso lento y lleno de amor en el cual Flora termino muy sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su novio luego del beso la abrazo de la cintura y continuaron viendo el bosque delante de estaban sentados en un inmenso árbol dándole una hermosa vista a toda la vida de la fauna les pudiera brindar.

* * *

-Ehi Riven no se como todavía sigues vivo (dijo su acompañante).

-¿A que te refieres Brandon?.

-Vamos a mi no me engañas vi perfectamente como miradas a la hermana de Helio... como era su nombre Mu... Mu... (pensando en el nombre).

-Musa.

-No niegas que te gusta. (con una sonrisa burlona).

-¡No me gusta! (comenzando a enojarse).

-Entonces por que te sonreíste al gesto que hizo (provocandolo).

-¡Brandon basta deja de actuar como un niñito inmaduro! solo me causo risa eso es todo (acelerando el paso para perderlo).

-Si claro Riven te conozco hace mucho y nunca te había visto que hicieras eso por una chica.

-¿Y que con eso?.

-Vamos Riven tienes que admitir que al menos de gusta un poquito.

-¡Es la hermana de Helio! viste como se puso en el cine ni loco voy a intentar algo con ella.

-¿Pero si Helio cambia de al parecer intentarías algo con Musa?

-¡No siento nada por ella entiéndelo! (enojándose por su insistencia).

-Mmm bueno... si tu lo dices (pensando en su próxima maniobra) ya que sientes nada por ella no te molestaría que salga con ella el sábado.

-¿No era que a te gustaba Stella?.

-Si pero eso era antes ahora me gusta Musa (mintiendo).

-¡Hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabias su nombre! (enojado por lo que había escuchado).

-Si ya lo se pero ahora que se su nombre puedo salir con ella y ver que pasa ("Esto funcionara" pensó este).

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra (parándose frente a este).

-¿Por que no? ya le pregunte y me dijo que si (con sonrisa burlona).

Riven solo pudo mirarlo con odio para salir a toda prisa a sus clases la que no presto ni la mínima atención ya que solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Brandon. Pensando que seria una perdida de tiempo seguir en las clases decidió faltar a ellas y dirigirse al lado que era el único lugar que le podía brindar un poco de paz en estos momentos. Una vez que llego se sentó en unos de los arboles mirando el podía de dejar de hacerse preguntas ¿Y si en verdad Brandon le gusta Musa? Brandon siempre tuvo a la chica que quiso por su forma de conquistar a las chicas pero si esta vez estaba en busca de Musa, no podía dejarle el camino tan fácil, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho si tan solo le hubiera dicho que le parecía hermosa, atractiva o una cosa así no estaría tan desesperado como lo esta en estos momentos. Quizás podía estar el primero con Musa antes que Brandon tenga la oportunidad pero el era su amigo y lo peor es que ya tenia su novia Stella. No podía pensar en nada claramente no quiera arruinar a su amigo ya que eran muy buenos amigos pero tampoco quería dejar a Musa aunque solo había tenido contacto con ella pocas veces pero en aquella salida pudo notar que tenían cosas en común mas de lo normal. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando decidió marcharse hacia su departamento ya había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy solo quería llegar y dormir sin que nadie lo molestara.

* * *

-Musa (oyó que la llamaban).

-Hola Brandon ¿que haces por aquí?.

-Hola nada solo quería preguntarte si quieres salir el sábado con Stella y yo al centro comercial.

-Pero no quieres tener tiempo con tu novia en lugar de que estemos los tres.

-Si pero es por una causa ademas ya lo hable con ella y no tiene ningún problema.

-De acuerdo si es así (no muy convencida).

-Ya veras te divertirás mucho con nosotros, me tengo que ir nos vemos el sábado adiós (yéndose).

-Adiós.

Musa se dirigía a su clase compartida con Riven. Cuando entro en ella pudo verlo realmente pensativo así que solo se sentó a su lado y lo saludo.

-¿Es verdad que el sábado saldrás con Brandon? (su pregunta la tomo por sorpresa ¿como pudo enterarse tan rápido? pensó).

-Pues si... ¿Como lo supiste? (se a previó a preguntar).

-El me lo dijo ¿Sabes que tiene novia?.

-Si, es Stella una de las chicas que están en mi departamento.

-¿Como puedes salir con el? (enojado).

-¿Disculpa? (sorprendida nuevamente).

-Hola Muse (dijo Andy sentándose al lado de esta. No lo vieron entrar por estar discutiendo).

-¡No molestes! (dijo Riven enojado)

-Acaso te hable a ti.

-Te dije que no te le vuelas a acercar a ella.

-¿O qué me golpearas? (parándose de su silla con una sonrisa).

-¿Quieres apostar? (parándose para estar frente a frente con el).

-Tu no lastimas ni a una miserable mosca (empujándolo).

-Te haré pedazos (empujándolo con mucha mas fuerza).

El empujón de Riven causo que Andy cayera sobre una mesas que estaban detrás de el, cuando logro levantarse fue directo a su agresor queriendo dar su primer golpe pero Riven lo esquivo y así comenzó la pelea. Riven tenia su labio inferior sangrando a causa del anillo de Andy y unos cuantos rasguños en su cara por los golpes, Andy estaba mucho mas magullado que su contrincante, sangrando y con un ojo morado, ya que este no tuvo clases de defensa personal como Riven.

-¡Ya paren los dos! (dijo Musa tratando inútilmente de separarlos).

Musa logro ponerse entre ellos y comenzó a empujar (no con mucha fuerza) a Riven tratando de llevarlo lejos de Andy pero este estaba tan enojo por la vergonzosa derrota que se acerco a ellos y empujo a Musa pero Riven la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo para luego colocarla detrás de el protectoramente y cercándose a Andy estaba furioso por la forma en que empujo a musa el debería pagar. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca se preparo para golpearlo.

-¡Ustedes tres se van inmediatamente de mi clase! (interviniendo la profesora).

Con ayuda de otros profesores lograron separarlos para llevarlos a una enfermería Andy por un lado y Musa y Riven por otro pero como solo había una sola enfermera Musa tuvo que curar a Riven con los elementos que se le había dado.

-No tenías que a verlo hecho (dijo Musa mientras que le sanaba la herida que tenia en la mejilla con un trapo de tela con alcohol).

-¡Ahora me darás un sermón de lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no! (enojado).

Musa solo respondió presionando con un poco de fuerza el trapo sobre la herida causando que Riven apretara los dientes y que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Ups perdona ¿te dolió? (con sarcasmo en su voz).

-Que chistosita.

Quedaron un par de minutos sin decir nada causando un silencio incomodo.

-¿Como pudiste estar con ese idiota? (Musa solo se encogió de hombros).

-Antes no era como el que es ahora, bueno... no tanto (termino con una leve risa).

-Solo prométeme que lo que hice hoy no fue en vano.

-¿A que te refieres? (desconcertada).

-A que no me pelee con el para que después vayas a sus brazos (mirándola fijamente a los ojos).

-Por supuesto que no volveré con el, crees que me olvido de la forma en que me engaño y de como me empujo.

-Espero que no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

-No necesito que me protejan.

-Pero sabes tan bien como yo que el es peligroso.

-Si lo se pero no dejare que se me acerque (comenzando a curar su labio inferior).

-Pero lo hará... No te preocupes yo estaré cada vez que me necesites... ah (dijo con algo de dolor lo ultimo ya que le había ardido mucho).

-Lo siento no fue apropósito (apenada).

-Esta bien tranquila no pasa nada (dijo con dulzura algo).

Musa siguió limpiando la herida pero se dio cuenta de que Riven le dolía en verdad.

-Creo saber que hacer para que no te duela tanto.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? me duele como no te imaginas y tu sabes una for... (fue cortado por los labios de Musa).

Musa lo estaba besando esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero no podía negar que se sentía genial sus labios sobre los de el. Riven llevo una de sus manos al cuello de Musa para profundizar el beso y la otra a su cintura para acercarla así, provocando que ella gimiera ante el beso tan dulce para luego llevar sus manos a los cabellos de este. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire pero Riven no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente aun tenia su agarre en la cintura de ella y no planeaba soltarla. El la miraba como jadeaba por recuperar el aliento esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma, ese beso lo dejo mas hambriento por ella por lo que con su mano en su cuello la trajo para robarle otro beso pero esta vez mas intenso acariciando con su lengua los labios de ella para que entrara, a lo respondió abriendo mas sus labios. El corazón de Musa latía como loco nunca antes tuvo estas sensaciones pero no querían que terminara era muy placentero. Cuando el beso termino se alejaron lentamente con sus ojos cerrados y frente con frente. Riven fue el primero en abrir sus ojos luego de unos segundos para acariciar la mejilla de ella con delicadeza haciendo que ella abra sus ojos y le regalara una sonrisa.

-Eres hermosa (dijo este contemplándola).

-Y tu eres un buen besador... ¿Se te paso un poco el dolor? (mirando su herida).

-Mmm pensándolo bien creo que ahora me duele mas (dijo con una sonrisa y acercándola a el)

Se besaron nuevamente pero este beso fue mas dulce y largo hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercándose por lo que se tuvieron que separar, segundos después alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Musa? ¿Que haces aquí? (pregunto la persona que acababa de ingresar a la habitación).

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta (mirándolo a los ojos).

-Tranquilo Helio solo me estaba ayudando (intervino Riven).

-¿Y por que no estas en tu clase Musa?.

-Por que cuando lo sacaron a Riven y Andy a mi también me sacaron.

-¿Pero porque empezó la pelea?

-Por que ese idiota la estaba molestando y lo golpee (contesto Riven).

-Musa por favor aléjate de ese tipo.

-Yo no me acerco a el, el es el que se me acerca a mi y trato de alejarlo pero no hace caso.

Helio solo suspiro en frustración.

-Riven estas bien? (mirando sus heridas).

-Claro que si, golpea como una niña (dijo con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes).

-¡Hey! (dijo Musa molesta).

-Tal parece que la niñita te dio unos buenos golpes (tocándole una de las heridas causando que Riven diera un leve gruñido).

-¡Helio! (dijo Musa).

-Lo siento, Musa ve a tus otras clases yo ayudare a Riven.

-¿Estas seguro?.

-Si, ahora ve.

-De acuerdo, adiós Riven (dándole un beso en la mejilla) adiós Helio (dándole un beso a este también).

Riven la miraba con una sonrisa cuando Musa se estaba yendo pero cuando voltio para ver a Helio este tenia el ceño fruncido y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Que? (pregunto inocentemente Riven).

-No deberías de mirarla de esa forma.

-Helio solo me estaba ayudando, nada mas que eso.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a creer eso?.

-Mira no se por que estas actuando de este modo deberías de estar agradeciéndome de que la protegí en vez de estar acusándome de algo que no se (dijo bastante frustrado).

-Lo siento... y gracias por haberla protegido (dijo lo primero apenado).

-Descuida.

-¿No te parece que ella es hermosa? (pregunto Helio queriendo que cayera en la trampa).

-¿Quien? (tratando de zafarse del incomodo tema).

-No te hagas, me refiero a Musa.

-No lo se...

-Vamos tienes que saber cuando una chica es linda o no.

-Bueno si es linda.

-¿Solo linda?.

-¡Helio!.

-Esta bien esta bien solo preguntaba (llevando sus manos arriba).

-¿Sabes que ella saldrá el sábado? (si el no podía impedir esa salida entonces iba a pedir refuerzos).

-¿Que? (esa pregunta lo tomo completamente desprevenido) espero que no sea contigo.

-No, saldrá con Brandon.

-¿Pero también ira Stella verdad? (comenzando a preocuparse).

-No, irán ellos dos solos.

Riven pudo ver como Helio se enojo nunca lo había visto así de enojado, solo esperaba que su plan funcione. Una vez que las heridas de Riven fueron curadas Helio se dispuso a buscar a Brandon en verdad no podía creer lo que le acababa de escuchar y lo peor era que lo creía incapaz de que Brandon le haga una caso como esa a Stella, esto era imperdonable. Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela y pudo ver este hablando con una chica pero al acercarse mas pudo ver bien a la joven tenia cabello azul, era alta "no puede ser, lo voy a matar" pensó Helio.

* * *

Musa en verdad quería quedarse con Riven pero cuando llego su hermano no le quedo de otra mas que irse, pudo asistir a las ultimas clases que le quedaban y cuando el timbre sonó haciendo saber que todas las clases ya habían finalizado se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero en el camino encontró a Brandon quien la detuvo y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

-¿Oye que paso con lo de tu ex-novio? (pregunto Brandon un poco preocupado).

-¿Que es lo que sabes?.

-No mucho solo que tuviste problemas nada mas.

-Bueno en parte si, es que estaba un clases con Riven y el entro y comenzó a discutir con Riven pero la pelea subió de nivel y terminaron golpeándose.

-Wow pero ¿Riven esta bien?.

-Si solo tiene unos pocos rasguños pero fue a causa de que Andy tenia puesto un anillo punzante.

-¿Donde esta Riven ahora?.

-Esta en la enfermería Helio lo esta ayudando.

-¿Como quedo tu ex-novio? tienes que admitir que es duro pelear a la par de Riven, y si este fue a la enfermería no me imagino como esta tu ex-novio (riéndose levemente a la que Musa también se rió pero mas fuerte).

-Estaba sangrando por todos lados, por un momento pensé que iba a matarlo (dijo en tono serio lo último).

-Es que Riven cuando se enoja es imparable y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que desde pequeño fue a una escuela de lucha.

-Wow eso explica porque quedo como quedo andy (ambos comenzaron a reírse sin notar que una persona que les acercaba).

-¡Brandon! (dijo la voz enojada).

-¿Helio?¿Que pasa? (pregunto Brandon).

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora (dijo en tono serio y yendo hacia un lugar en donde pudieran hablar a solas sin interrupciones).

-Esta bien, adiós Musa (siguiéndolo).

-¿Qué pasa amigo? (pregunto una vez que se detuvieron).

-¿Qué es eso que saldrás con mi hermana el sábado?.

-Así es que iremos al centro comercial.

-¿Y por que irán ustedes dos solos? ¿En serio vas a engañar a Stella con Musa? (enojándose aun más).

-¿Quién te dijo eso? no iremos solos Stella vendrá con nosotros, ¿De verdad pensaste que podía hacer una cosa así?.

Helio se quedo totalmente sorprendido ante su respuesta no había espera eso pero entonces pensó ¿Riven me jugo una broma? o ¿Brandon estaba siendo honesto? no lo sabia con certeza pero todo estos jueguitos le estaban dando un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin contar con el ex-novio de su hermana.

-¿Lo estas diciendo de verdad?.

-Si ¿Para que iba a serle infiel a Stella?.

-¿Pero entonces porque irá Musa con ustedes?

-Pronto lo sabrás, pero no le digas a nadie que Stella vendrá con nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres a que pronto lo sabré? ¿Y por que no? Es tu novia después de todo.

-Si lo se pero preferiría que esto se quedara entre nosotros.

-Ok...

Brandon pensó que su conversación ya había terminado por lo que se fue del lugar pero no llego lejos ya que fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-Todavía no has contestado mi pregunta (a esto este no miro confundido sin saber a que se refería).

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-¿A qué te referías a que pronto lo sabría?.

-De eso hablaremos otro día pero ahora tengo que buscar a Stella le prometí que nos veríamos después de terminar mis clases, adiós Helio (yéndose a buscar a su novia).

-No creas que te salvaste de esta conversación (dijo en un grito leve mientras veía a su amigo alejarse).

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Magdas: Si en verdad que si pero por lo menos en este capitulo ya pudieron besarse :D . Me encanta tu historia nunca me canso de leerla :D ...**_

_**Luky01: A mi también me gusta que Helio sean protector con ella.**_

_**besos y exitos. Le deseo que lo mejor y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Besos... **_


	6. Chapter 6: La Primera Pelea

**Hola les traje este nuevo capi pense que tardaria mucho mas en actualizar pero por suerte pude hacerme un tiempo para terminar el capi espero que lo disfruten.**

**Por Culpa De La Maleta...**

**Capitulo 6: La Primera Pelea.**

* * *

Ya había quedado atrás el amado y para otros odiado sábado Riven todos esos días se la había pasado histérico y impotente de no poder haber hecho nada para impedir esa salida solo esperaba que no haya sucedido nada de lo que pensaba. Primero que nada quería matar a Brandon por hacer una cosa así pero no entendía el porque de eso hasta que comenzó a pensar que le importaba Musa mas que a cualquier chica, que la protegería sin importar el peligro. No podía dejar de pensar en como su plan de que Helio impida la salida había fracasado por completo ¿Porqué con el había actuado tan extraño y con Brandon no?. Todo esto pensaba mientras se dirigía a su clase con Musa no sabía como debería de actuar después de todo ellos eran solo amigos aunque le comenzaba a gustar quizás solo quizás podrían ser algo mas...

-Hola (saludo amablemente Musa).

-Hola ¿Como estuvo tu sábado? (tratando de no sonar molesto).

-Bien nos divertimos muchos Brandon y Stella ¿Y el tuyo? (su respuesta lo sorprendió).

-¿Como que con Stella? ¿No irían solo Brandon y tu?.

-No ¿Quien te dijo eso?.

-Pues Brandon...

-Pues... te mintió fuimos con Stella espera ¿En serio creíste que iría solo con Brandon?.

-Bueno en realidad no sabía que pensar.

-¿Creíste que me pondría en medio de su relación? (dijo levemente enojada).

-¡No! no es eso... es que creí que... nada solo olvídalo.

-Entonces... ¿Que hiciste el sábado? (tratando de cambiar de tema).

-Emmm... pensando, pensando mucho (recordando su tortura).

-¿Y en que pensabas?.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? (dándole unas de sus sonrisas coquetas dejando sorprendida a Musa).

-Si, por supuesto.

-Estuve pensando en ti (dijo con voz sexy lo que la hizo sonrojar y que desviara la mirada por un segundo).

-¿En, en mi? ¿Porque? (tartamudeando).

-Por que eres la chica más hermosa que he visto (dijo sonriendo por el efecto que causaba en ella).

-¿Acaso tomaste algo? ¿Te sientes bien? (dijo ella tratándolo de loco).

-Estoy mucho mejor cuando tu estas cerca mio.

-Basta, estas loco.

-Desearía volver a repetir lo que paso en la enfermería, creo que tengo que pelear más seguido para recibir esos cuidados cuyos.

Esas palabras le hacia poner super nerviosa, su corazón podía sentirlo en sus oídos, su cara ardiendo, su respiración agitada. No podía creer que de solo preguntar que fue su sábado termino en esto por un momento pensó en seguir el juego ya que habían experimentado una chisma entre ellos el día del incidente con Andy pero algo en su interior le impedía volver a confiar con los hombres, por sus malas experiencias. Quizás podría ser solo juego... si, solo sería un juego nada serio.

-Tal vez... no sea necesario que pelees para tener mis cuidados (dijo con una sonrisa seductora a lo que a Riven mas abrió los ojos pero nunca abandonando su sonrisa).

En ese momento entro la profesora rompiendo el lindo momento.

-No creas que esta conversación se termino nena, seguiremos hablando después.

Con esto dicho ambos pusieron atención a la clase aunque en momentos se miraban a los ojos por unos largos segundos y desviando la mirada con una sonrisa."No dejare pasar esta oportunidad" pensaba Riven cada vez que miraba en dirección a Musa. No estaba seguro de como se sentía solo podía decir que la extrañaba cuando no estaba a su alrededor, "Que cursi" eso pensaba el cada vez que la recordaba. Por una extraña razón todo el tiempo la estaba recordando incluso lo hacia sin la intención de hacerlo y no podía comprender el porque. La clase había terminado y los últimos momentos fueron agonizantes para el ya que estaba ansioso de continuar la charla de hace rato por suerte esta ves el idiota del ex de Musa no estaba en la clase lo que le tranquilizaba un poco. Musa recogió todas sus cosas y se marcho por la puerta olvidándose de Riven pero este la alcanzó y la acorralo contra la pared en un pasillo que nadie solía frecuentar.

-¿A caso te estabas escapando de mi nena? (sonriendole).

-Solo quería ir a un lugar más privado Riv.

-Oye en este momento necesito unos de tus cuidados (tomando con sus dedos la barbilla de ella y a trayendola).

-Creo que ya te di suficientes cuidados el otro día (sonriendo).

-Pero nos interrumpieron, ahora quiero continuarlo (trayendo sus deliciosos labios a los del el).

Sin más se besaron, Riven lentamente fue llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella y esta sus brazos en su cuello. El beso era lento, suave y delicioso ante esto ella soltaba débiles gemidos que a Riven lo impulsaba a aumentar de nivel poco a poco. La lengua de el acariciaba sus labios rogándole el acceso a su boca y que fue respondido por la mano de ella en su cuello atrayendolo aun más y comenzando a jugar con su lenguas. Musa acariciaba su cabello desordenándolos causando que diera unos leves gemidos pero este la presiono aun más contra la pared y sujetándola con una mano con fuerza de la cintura y la otra acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Estaba tan encendido ese beso que con su última fuerza de voluntad se alejaron para poder respirar, sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero no podían despegar su mirada de los ojos del otro. Tenían un brillo de excitación. Riven con delicadeza acomodo un mechón de pelo colocandolo detrás de su oreja a lo que Musa se sonrojo y acacho la cabeza. El solo se limito a sonreír ante el gesto tan tierno. Tomo nuevamente su barbilla y le deposito en beso en la mejilla. Musa con su mano comenzó acariciar la mejilla de el y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Se estaban besando con tanto cariño que Musa podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban levemente. Estuvieron así hasta que escucharon unas risas y unos pasos a lo lejos por lo que tuvieron que separarse. A los pocos segundos pudieron saber de quienes eran las risas.

-Hola chicos ¿que hacen por aquí? (pregunto Musa).

-Los estábamos buscando (dijo Stella).

-¿Y porqué nos estaban buscando? (pregunto en tono frío).

-Solo era para decirles que saldremos al cine para ver una películas y nos preguntábamos si nos acompañarían (dijo Flora amablemente).

-¿Porqué no? ¿Tu que dices Riven? (le pregunto Musa).

-Yo mejor paso.

-Oh bien, entonces Musa ¿que dices vienes o no? (pregunto Brandon).

-Emmm, no lo se tengo que estudiar para un examen que es para la semana próxima, creo que sera para otra ocasión (dijo Musa inventando una excusa).

-Es una pena, nos hubiéramos divertidos con ustedes (dijo Bloom).

-Note preocupes se divertirán sin nosotros (dijo Musa regalandole una sonrisa).

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos (yéndose).

Musa se quedo mirando como las Winx y sus novios se marchaban un sus motos. Para luego mirar a Riven.

-¿Porqué no quisiste ir?.

-Por que no me gustan esas clases de salida solo serán ellos y sus noviesitas con sus escenitas de amor todo el tiempo.

-Pero yo hubiese ido, no estarías solo.

-Si mal lo recuerdo nunca te dije que te quedaras conmigo, si tanto querías ir nadie te lo hubiera impedido (dijo con voz fría).

-¿Sabes algo? mejor quédate solo, si hubiera sabido que te comportarías como un idiota con gusto me hubiera ido (yéndose del lugar).

Riven vio como se marchaba y no trato de detenerla, solo la observo. Estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno. ¿Cómo habían pasado de estar besandose a estar discutiendo? pero lo que si, tenía que admitir que el estuvo mal no debió tratarla así. Pero algo estaba seguro no iría tras ella a pedir su perdón ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca haría una cosa como esa! Tenía demasiado orgullo y no lo perdería por una chica, eso jamas pasaría. Sin mucho más que hacer volvió a Fontana Roja, a pasar tiempo golpeando sacos de arena o entrenando un poco.

* * *

Musa por otra parte estaba furioso no podía creer lo idiota que había sido Riven con ella. "Esto me pasa por acercarme a un chico sin conocerlo totalmente" pensó con un poco de tristeza y no pudo evitar recordar su pasado con Andy. En verdad había creído que durarían mucho tiempo pero no fue así lo que destruyo por completo su confianza hacia los hombre y ahora con lo sucedido con Riven era definitivo no volvería a tener otro novio ¡Nunca! solo eran una perdida de tiempo, todos esos mensajes, las llamadas, las salidas todo era en vano. "Ellos solo piensan en sexo, únicamente en eso" pensó enojada. Solo me divertiré con ellos, así como ellos nos hacen con nosotras pero no me dejare caer enamorada de ninguno, ninguno de ellos se lo merece. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación se topo con Andy, la persona con la cual menor quería ver en estos momentos.

-Oye Musa te estaba buscando (acercandosele).

-¿Que es lo que quieres Andy? (dijo fríamente).

-Vamos Musa, deja de fingir ya nos conocemos bien el uno al otro para estos juegos (dijo con voz suave).

-¿Que demonios te paso, no entiendo a que te refieres?.

-Deja de fingir que me odias, se lo que sientes, se que aún me amas (tomandola de la barbilla).

-Definitivamente estas loco (sacando su mano de la para de ella) claramente te afecto gravemente la paliza que te dio mi amigo (Riven) el otro día (dijo con una voz y una sonrisa burlona).

-Dile a tu amigo que no se meta en asunto que no le corresponden. También dile que lo del otro día solo fue que tuvo suerte pero la próxima vez ya no le tendrá (alejándose con frustración).

-Le diré pero no creo que te haga caso y el que tuvo suerte fuiste tu (mirando como se alejaba).

-¡Veremos de quien fue la suerte! (grito a lo lejos).

* * *

_**Con los**_** chicos...**

-¿Que creen que estén haciendo Musa y Riven? (pregunto Stella).

-Espero que nada (dijo Helio).

-Oh vamos Helio tienes que dejar de ser tan protector hacia Musa se que es tu hermana pero Riven no es la clase de persona que lastimaría a la hermana de su mejor amigo (dijo Brandon).

-Pero me es inevitable no hacerlo, no quiero que este con ningún hombre, no quiero que cambie y mas que nada quiero que sea como lo eramos de niños.

-Pero Helio ya no son unos niños, tienes que aceptar su nuevas actitudes.

-Pero no cambio demasiado ¿o si? (pregunto Flora).

-No, no cambio casi nada. Pero no quiero que nadie la cambie.

-Eso no va a pasar. Ella tiene un carácter bastante fuerte para que un chico pueda hacer eso. (dijo Brandon) .

-Lo se (dijo Helio con una sonrisa).

-Creo que Riven y Musa harían una buena pareja ¿Que te parece la idea de Riven como una cuñado? (dijo una Stella sonriente).

-No, no no no eso nunca (dijo dramáticamente causando unas risa por parte de todos).

-Por favor amigo no seas tan dramático no es para tanto (dijo Brandon con los ojos brillosos de tanto reír).

-No entiendo porque reaccionas así, en mas de una ocasión decías que Riven no era malo no entiendo porque no quieres que este con Musa (dijo Flora).

-No es que tengo algo en contra el.

-¿Entonces? (pregunto Sky).

-Es que no quiero que la lastimen.

-Eso no pasara, y si pasara tu estarás tras Riven (dijo Bloom terminando con una risa).

-Lo pensare...

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la ultima vez que se hablaron Musa y Riven. Simplemente en la clase que compartían se ignoraban completamente como dos desconocidos pero Riven recordaba todos los días sus besos con Musa pero no dejaría su orgullo por una chica. Pero ahora esta comenzando a sufrir las consecuencias de su decisión. El estaba como era de acostumbrarse en su mismo lugar sentado esperando que su profesora llegara y pudo ver como llegaba Musa y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola (dijo Riven con voz fría).

-Hola (dijo Musa de la misma forma).

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar así? (pregunto molesto).

-Eso depende de ti, ¿Cuando vas a disculparte por ser un idiota? (mirándolo con el ceño fruncido).

-¿Que? estas loca no haré eso (enojado).

Musa solo volteo hacia adelante en donde ya se encontraba la profesora. Luego de esa charla no volvieron a hablar Musa ni siquiera lo miraba, pero Riven de forma discreta la miraba. Estaba a punto de acabar la clase y hasta entonces Riven tomo una decisión. Musa tomo sus cosas y se marcho pero Riven la siguió de cerca hasta que la alcanzo y la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

-¿Porque estas actuando de esta manera?.

-Por que se me da la gana. ¿Algún problema con eso? (desasiendo su agarre y desafiándolo).

-De hecho si (acorralando contra la pared).

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo? (empujándolo para alejarlo de si misma).

-Deja de actuar como maldita niña malcriada.

Musa iba a abofetearlo pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo el con su mano sostuvo la de ella por lo que iba a golpearlo con la mano que le quedaba libre pero también fue sostenida por la otra mano de Riven. Esta tan cerca de el que simplemente no pudo contenerse y fue entonces cuando la beso. Musa abrió los ojos de la sorpresa de su acción. Trato de resistirse, de no corresponder al beso, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a corresponderle por lo que el la presiono levemente haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro. Riven aun sostenía las manos de Musa pero lentamente fue descendiendo con suaves caricias en los brazos hasta finalmente llegar a su cintura en la que se dio el lujo de abrazarla con un poco de fuerza no tanta como para lastimarla. Musa llevo sus manos a la base del cabello de Riven el cual acariciaba suavemente. Cuando el beso estaba finalizando comenzaron a darle besos cortos hasta que finalmente se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos.

-Que hermosos ojos tienes (admirándolos).

-Tu cabello es tan suave (jugando con su cabello).

-Yo diría eso de tus labios (mordiendo los labios de ella).

Así comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

-¿Que te parece si salimos a algún lado?.

-No estoy obligada a ir (tratando de sonar fría pero no funciono).

-Oh vamos, se que quieres ir (acariciando su mejilla, a lo que ella le regalo una sonrisa).

-¿A donde vamos a ir?.

-¿Que te parece una discoteca?.

-Claro me encanta bailar.

-Pues entonces paso por ti a las 22:00hs.

-Te voy a estar esperando en la entrada de Alfea.

-Ahí estaré (y con esto se despidieron).

Eran las 21:40 Musa ya esta lista solo le faltaban algunos detalles que solo le demorarían unos cinco minutos. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro que hacia que brillara, una blusa roja con cadenas, su cabello suelto pero tenia unos mechones de cabellos atados en una cola alta al costado de su cabeza, sus labios rojos y su delineador negro hacían que enmarcara sus hermosos ojos. Estaba hermoso. Tomo su perfume se roció un poco y se dirigió hacia de entrada en donde esperaría por Riven. Este llego unos minutos después con unos jeans oscuros, una remera bordo, una chaqueta de cuero negro y su cabello normal.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Nos vamos? (dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un casco).

-Por supuesto (se subió a la moto y se marcharon).

La discoteca era muy grande con luces de colores y una esfera con espejos alrededor haciendo que la luz llegue a todos los rincones. Riven y Musa estaban bailando muy juntos y no paraban de besarse. Como estaban cansados de tanto bailar decidieron a buscar unos sofás en donde sentarse. Una vez que los encontraron se sentaron, Riven estaba sentado normalmente y Musa tenia sus sobre las piernas de el, se podría decir que estaba casi sentada en su piernas. En la mesa junto al sofá había unos vasos con bebidas del cual tomaban.

-Te ves hermosa Musa (acariciando sus piernas).

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal (sonriendole).

-¿Era de verdad que tenias que estudiar para el examen o fue solo una excusa?.

-Si era verdad pero no era para la semana que dije, tenia tres semanas para estudiar.

-Esta mal mentir (acercándose a ella).

-¿Y que me harás? (sonriendole).

Riven la tomo de la barbilla y la beso de forma suave y lenta disfrutando de sus labios.

-Hace mucho que no juego al pool, no sabía que aquí abría uno (dijo mirando las mesas de pool).

-¿Solías jugar al pool antes? (pregunto Riven con sorpresa).

-Si, todo el tiempo después del colegio salia con mis amigos y jugábamos.

-Si claro con "amigos" (dijo Riven enmarcando la palabra amigos).

-Oye ¿Que tiene de malo?.

-Nada solo voy a comprar una fichas y comenzamos a jugar. Ve buscando una mesa mientras hago eso (ella solo asintió).

Una vez que Riven compro las ficha busco a Musa que se encontraba en una mesa vacía pero lo que le llamo la atención es que unos tipos estaban coqueteandole aunque ella solo los ignorara no pudo evitar sentirse enojado por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Es mejor que desaparezcan de aquí si no quieren tener problemas! (dijo Riven acercándose peligrosamente hacia uno de los tipos que estaban cerca de ella).

-¡El idiota cree que nos dan asustan sus estúpidas amenazas! (dijo riéndose a carcajadas pero sus amigos no lo hicieron).

-Lárgate ahora (dijo Riven con tanto enojo que haría salir corriendo a cualquiera).

-¿O que? (dijo el tipo desafiantemente).

Riven ante esto lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas causando que el tipo cayera sobre sus amigos. Una vez que logro levantarse se dirigio furiosos hacia Riven, alzo su mano y con toda la fuerza que tenia iba a golpearlo en la cara pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-Vamos olvidado. Mejor vámonos de aquí (dijo uno de sus amigo).

-¡No, no nos vamos a ningún lago hasta que no le de una paliza a ese idiota! (dijo el tipo tratando de safarce de sus amigos).

-¡¿A quien diablos llamas idiota? estúpido (dijo un furioso Riven).

-¡Basta Riven! (dijo Musa poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Riven para que no fuera tras el tipo).

-¡Me las pagaras! (dijo el tipo siendo llevado a la salida por sus amigos).

Riven se quedo mirando como llevaban al tipo, una vez que ya se había ido volteo para mirar a Musa. Ella estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh vamos no te enojes (dijo acercándose a ella).

-Riven se suponía que vendríamos a divertirnos no a pelear (dijo enojado).

-¡¿Que querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Que me quedara como un idiota mirando como te coqueteaba?! ¡¿Eso querías?! (dijo alzando un poco la voz).

Musa lo observo unos segundos con los ojos brillosos, no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-Oh vamos Musa (tomándola de la muñeca).

-¡No! ya me hartaste, me voy de aquí (dijo dando unos pasos para irse pero Riven se coloco frente a ella impidiendo que se fuera).

-Lo siento (dijo con voz suave. Aunque la música estuviera a todo volumen Musa pudo escuchar eso).

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada,

-¿Que tal si jugamos un poco? (dijo Riven mostrandole las fichas).

-Solo si no haces mas escándalo.

-Tratare (sonriendole).

* * *

**Review:**

**Magdas: Ninguna chica se resistiría si estuviera a Riven protegiéndola, es un verdadero encanto. Brandon solo le ayudara a dar un empujon a Riven (de una manera muy extraña) pero después de todo Riven estará con Musa. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer mi historia y animarse a continuar cuídate.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia cuídensen hasta la próxima.  
**

**Atte: Eugesilva.**


	7. Chapter 7: El Regreso De Zara

_**Por culpa de la maleta.**_

_**Capítulo 7 "El Regreso de Zara".**_

* * *

En un callejón muy oscuro se encontraron cuatro viejos amigos. Pero su aspecto era de temer con sus cicatrices en sus caras.

-Ogron vimos a la chica de la que nos hablaste (dijo el pelirrojo).

-¿En donde esta? (se apresuro a preguntar).

-Estaba en una discoteca pero ahora ya se fueron (dijo Anagan)

-¿Fueron? ¿Ella y cuantos mas?.

-Ella y un chico. Pero sabemos en donde vive.

-¿En donde? (pregunto Ogron con una sonrisa malvada en su cara).

-En Alfea y vinos que el chico que la acompañaba se fue a Fontana Roja (dijo Duman).

-Podemos ir a buscarla y darle su merecido (dijo Gantlos en busca de acción).

-Espera Gantlos no podemos actuar tan apresurados si vamos a Alfea hay muchas niñitas que nos verán y llamaríamos demasiado la atención y estamos buscando lo opuesto. Solo debemos esperar y la oportunidad perfecta llegara a nuestra manos (dijo Ogron con una sonrisa malvada).

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso? (pregunto confundido).

-Por que en algún momento estará sola y ese sera su fin.

Luego de eso los cuatro caballeros comenzaron a reírse malvadamente.

* * *

En Fontana Roja Riven estaba caminando recordando la linda salida que tuvo con Musa el sábado. Aunque ya hubieran pasado varios días desde su salida simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Ella lo había sorprendido, jugaba realmente bien pero nadie podía vencer al Riveneitor aunque las jugadas estuvo muy pareja pero al final Musa se quedo con sed de venganza, quería la revancha pero no pudieron seguir ya que se irian demasiado tarde. Por lo que estuvo todo el camino con una enojada Musa pero luego de unos cuantos besos se olvido de su derrota y siguieron divirtiéndose.

-¡Riven! (escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos).

-Hola Brandon ¿Que haces por aqui?.

-Riven estudiamos en el mismo lugar si aun no te has dado cuenta.

-Si ya lo se (dijo molesto por su comentario) ¿Que quieres?.

-Solo venia a decirte que me divertí mucho con Musa aquel sábado (dij)o Brandon con malicia a lo que Riven solo le sonrio "no voy a caer de nuevo" pensó).

-Si, me imagino a Stella llevándolos a todas las tiendas que puedan haber.

-Pero no fuimos con Stella (djo Brandon pensando que Riven no sabia nada de Stella).

-A mi no me engañas, se perfectamente que fueron con Stella, Musa me lo dijo.

Brandon se quedo sin palabras no sabia que decir su plan había fracasado completamente. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Riven lo rompio.

-¿Porque me hiciste creer que irían solos? (dijo en tono molesto).

-Vamos Riven si no hubiera hecho eso nunca te hubieras acercado a ella. Necesitas una novia.

-¿Porque crees eso? ¿Que es lo emocionante de tener una novia que tienen una para mi? (dijo aumentando su enojo).

-Es para que no te aburras, tener una compañera, alguien con quien divertirte.

-¿Así que por eso estas con Stella? por que te aburrirías sin ella.

-No, no es por eso, con ella comparto muchas cosas es mi alma gemela y por esa razon es mi novia. Por eso necesitas una Riven.

-¡No necesito una novia! ¡Solo son una perdida de tiempo! (le grito enojado y yéndose lejos de el).

-Estas equivocado (dijo Brandon para si mismo ya que Riven estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo).

* * *

Musa se encontraba saliendo de una de sus clases con una sonrisa en su labios. Por fin hoy pudo saber como le había ido en el examen, un buen y merecido 6 (recuerden que asi se evalúa en la universidad un 10 es un 7) hubiera obtenido un 7 pero lo que ella había estudiado no estaba en el examen (como siempre pasa) pero por suerte se acordaba algo de ello cuando el profesor lo estaba explicando si no hubiera sido un completo desastre. Estaba sumida en sus pensamiento hasta que vio a la persona mas odiable y detestable que habia conocico. Trato de ignorarla y simular que no la habia visto pero esa persona si logro verla.

-¡Musa! (dijo corriendo hacia ella).

-¡¿Que demonios haces aqui Zara? (dijo realmente enojada y comenzando a sonrojarse del enojo).

-Vaya forma de tratar a tu amiga (dijo haciéndose la ofendida).

-¿Amiga? (riendose) tu no eres mi amiga, eres una zorra barata que se entrega por nada (dijo con el ceño fruncido).

-¡Como te atreves a decirme asi! (alzando la voz con enojo).

-¡Si es exactamente lo que eres! ¡No vuelvas acercarte a mi si saber lo que te conviene!.

-¡Por favor no me hagas reír, como su pudieras hacerme algo, no me causas ni cosquillas (poniéndose frente a frente).

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Ya te eh ganado una vez y lo volvere a hacer! (dijo Musa con toda la cara roja).

-¡Pero ahora no se encuentra mi querido Andy!.

Musa con esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Alzo la mano y con mucha fuerza le dio una bofetada dejandole sus dedos en la cara de Zara.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS! (dijo acercandose violentamente a Musa).

Ambas se colocaron en posición de lucha pero cuando Zara iba a golpear a Musa unas personas entraron en la escena.

-BASTA DETENGANSEN LAS DOS (dijo Stella tratando de separarlas).

-Musa vamonos déjala (dijo Layla tratando de alejar a Musa del lugar. Pero era dificil ya que no queria hacerlo) no vale la pena.

Musa gruño en frustracion y hizo lo que Layla le decia pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para irse Zara se acerco a ella sin que Musa lo notara y la jalo fuertemente del cabello. Musa gimió un voz baja del dolor pero pronto recupero su compostura y le dirigio un puñetazo que fue directo en la nariz de Zara, que hizo que diera unas pasos hacia atras con las manos en su nariz la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

-¡Acércate de nuevo si te atreves! (dijo con enojo. Parándose frente a ella).

-¡Esto no se quedara asi Musa! ¡Te lo aseguro! (dijo alejandose).

Musa se quedo en la misma posición viendo como se alejaba Zara hasta que la perdio de vista. Pero una voz hizo que se alterara.

-¡¿QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER!? (dijo un enojado Helio).

Fue en es momento que Musa se dio la vuelta para observar asombrada a los chicos y para su desgracia estaba su hermano con ellos.

-Nada... (dijo tratando de no entrar en detalle).

-¡COMO QUE NADA! ¡TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE COMO DEJASTE A LA **POBRE** CHICA!.

-¡PODRE! ¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA DE PODRE! ¡ADEMAS SE LO TIENE BIEN MERECIDO! (dijo alejandose de ellos).

Helio al ver que su hermana estaba tratando de alejarse corrio hasta alcanzarla para luego tomar con algo de fuerza, quizas un poco mas fuerte de lo que queria, y hacer que ella lo mirada.

-Me diras ahora mismo lo que paso con esa chica (dijo enojado pero sin alzar la voz y sin soltar su agarre).

-¡Helio sueltame me estas lastimando! (tratando de zafarse).

-No hasta que me lo digas.

Musa en un intento desesperado para zafarse de su agarre lo abofeteo con fuerza lo que funciono pero en lugar de alejarse se quedo mirando el rostro de su hermano con la marca de su mano en ella.

-¡Bien, quieres irte vete entonces! (dijo con mucho enojo).

Ella se quedo mirando unos dos segundos para alejarse caminando de el como de los demas chicos y sus novias. Una vez que estaba en la entrada de Alfea decidió que tenia que irse muy lejos, lejos de todos queria estar sola y para su suerte nadie la estaba siguiendo , o al menos era lo que pensaba. Alzo la mirada y pudo observar un autobús que tenia como destino Magix pero seria demasiado obvio que se encontraria alli y no era uno de los lugares para estar solo, que no la molestarían. Asi que comenzo a caminar en la direccion contraria. Luego de caminar un buen rato pudo notar que habia unos jardines de un lado de la calle y del otro un bosque. Se veia muy tentador adentrarse y descansar un poco.

* * *

**En Alfea...**

Una vez que Musa se habia alejado dejando a un Helio enojado pero aun mas Riven enojado estos comenzaron a discutir.

-¡Como pudiste haberle hecho eso!.

-¡Tu no te metas!

-¡Me meto en todo lo que se me de la gana! ¡A caso te gustaria que alguien le hiciera eso a Flora!.

-¡NO METAS A FLORA EN ESTO!.

-¡ERES UN PESIMO HERMANO! ¡QUE CLASE DE PERSONA LE HACE ESO A SU PROPIA HERMANA!.

-¡OH CIERTO HABLA LA PERSONA MENOS INDICADA PARA HABLAR DE HACER DAÑO A LAS MUJERES! ¡NO ES ASI ROMPE CORAZONES!.

-¡AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE TU PADRE TE ECHO DE SU CASA! ¡DEBISTE DE HABER SIDO UN FRACASO COMO HIJO!.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA RIVEN TU NO TIENES IDEA DEL PORQUE ME FUI!.

-¡MUY BUENO NO CREO QUE HAYAS SIDO YA QUE NO TE EXTRAÑO NI UN POQUITO!.

-¡QUE IRÓNICO! ¡LO DICE LA PERSONA QUE A DIAS DE HABER NACIDO SU PROPIA MADRE LO ABANDONO EN UN BASURERO! (dijo Helio enojado sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo pero una vez de haberlo dicho se arrepintió de ello pero ya era muy tarde).

Ante lo dicho por Helio Riven se acerco a el para golpearlo pero en su camino se pusieron Nabu y Brandon quien le impidieron que le hiciera daño. Riven ante esto gruño con fuerza y se alejo del lugar antes de matar a alguien.

-Que hice... (dijo Helio con tristeza).

-Vamos amigo no te preocupes solo dale tiempo para que el enojo se le pase y todo se resolverá (dijo Sky tratando de animarlo).

-Eso espero (dejando escapar un suspiro y alejandose para estar en un lugar a solas).

Helio camino esta encontrar unas bancas en la cual se sento. No podia sacarse de la cabeza la cara de dolor de su hermanita, ni las horribles cosas que le habia dicho a su mejor amigo, sabia perfectamente que Riven habia confiado mucho en el para haberle contado lo sucedido con su madre, y ahora lo habia arruinado todo sin hablar de Musa, habia hecho tantas cosas para que ella lograra perdonarlo por haberla ignorado cuando ella lo necesitaba, era un completo idiota, era un fracaso como hijo, amigo y hermano. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una manos en su hombro y al mirar a quien le pertenecían vio al amor de su vida. Flora lo observaba con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo la cual fue correspondida con una sonrisa por parte de el pero esta representaba tristeza. Ella se sento a su lado y con su brazo lo coloco alrededor de Helio dandole consuelo. Helio le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos y empujando levemente para que se sentara en sus piernas. Se quedaron abrazándose unos largos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Te amo Flora (dijo inesperadamente Helio).

-Yo tambien te amo mi amor (dijo sonriendole con ternura).

-Perdoname por ser tan idiota, de seguro tambien soy un fracaso como novio (dijo con la cabeza agachada).

-Nunca lo seras cariño, eres el mejor novio del mundo esa es una de las razones por la que te amo tanto (decia Flora miestras giraba el rostro de Helio para que la mirara a los ojos).

-Eres la mejor Flora espero nunca decepcionarte (dijo enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella).

-Eso no pasara amor mio (susurrándole con cariño en el oído).

Asi se quedaron un rato hasta que Helio tuvo que desahogar su pena.

-¿Crees que puedan perdonarme? (dijo con tristeza).

-Claro que si, costara trabajo pero a la larga te perdonaran (dándole ánimos).

Helio suspiro pesadamente y decidió pasar el resto del dia con Flora. Queria despegar su mente por un momento del incidente con Riven y Musa.

* * *

**En el bosque...**

Musa estaba sentaba en una rama del arbol que como pudo lo subió. Siempre cuando era niña se enojaba o estaba vulnerable se trepaba a un arbol para que nadie la encontrara y asi poder estar en paz. Tenia tantas ganas de llorar ante tan enojo ¿Como era posible que Andy y Zara estuvieran en la misma universidad que ella? ¿A caso habian venido a atormentarla? ¿A causarle mas dolor, mas humillacion? ¿No habia sido suficiente el hecho de haber perdido un novio y una amiga de ese modo? Dejanla sin consuelo alguno ya que su padre solo le causo mas dolor.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Musa luego de que salio de la casa de Andy mantuvo como pudo su compostura no queria que nadie la viera llorar por lo que fue directo a su casa siempre con la cabeza agachada. Cuando por fin llego entro a toda prisa y se encerró en habitacion. Estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda contra la pared y abrazando con fuerza una almohada. Su padre entro desesperado por saber que pasaba con su hija._

_-¿Musa que te pasa? ¿Porque estas llorando? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? (haciendo mil preguntas a la vez pero se preocupo mas cuando ella asintió con la cabeza levemente) ¿Quien fue el desgraciado que te hizo daño? ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?._

_-Andy... me engaño con Zara (dijo susurrando ya que le causaba mucho dolor todo el asunto)._

_-Sabia que esto pasaría algun dia (dijo restandole importancia)._

_-¿Que? ¿Como que ya lo sabias? (pregunto confundida)._

_-Vamos Musa ¿En verdad creías que el te amaba? ¿Que se quedaría contigo cuando puedo estar con todas las que el quiera? Déjate de fantasías nunca encontraras a un hombre asi._

_Musa no sabia que decir se habia quedado en shock ¿Como era posible que le este diciendo esas cosas? cuando pudo volver a si misma dijo._

_-¿Como se suponía que iba a saber que el era asi? ¿Como puedes estar diciendome esto? (comenzando a enojarse)._

_-Se realista nunca encontraras a alguien que sea como un principe, que te sea fiel y solo te ame a ti... solo nunca pasara._

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Se supone que deberias estar dandome animos no refregarme en la cara lo idiota que fui! (dijo alzando la voz)._

_Hoboe se enojo tanto que se acerco a ella y la abofeteo dejandole enmudecida y aun mas vulnerable._

_-¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz! ¡Escuchaste! ¡Deja de estar en un mundo de fantasía y comienza a estar en la vida real! _

_Una vez que dijo esto Hoboe se fue de la habitacion dejando a Musa peor de lo que ya estaba. Recobrando un poco de fuerza se marcho de la casa para ir muy lejos. No sabiendo como llego a ese lugar, se encontro en un barrio muy tranquilo y pudo divisar unos cuantos arboles y comenzo a subir uno de ellos y asi se quedo hasta que el sol pudo verse de nuevo pero eso del medio dia se bajo del arbol._

_FIN DE FLASH BLACk_

* * *

**En otra parte del bosque...**

-¡Ogron! encontramos a la chica (dijo agitado uno de sus amigos).

-¿En donde esta? (dijo ansioso).

-Esta en el bosque, esta solo esta es nuestra oportunidad.

* * *

**Hola como se encuentran? espero que bien. Espero no haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo es que me frustre hace varios dias ya lo habia terminado pero un cuanto presione el boton para que se guardara apareció un cartel diciendo que no lo guardo y como me enojo con facilidad lo deje y luego de unos dias volvi a escribirlo pero... me guardo la mitad del capitulo (que suerte la mia) asi que recien hoy lo pude terminar y GUARDARLO de un buena vez. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y dajarlo con la intriga 3:D jajaja. Esta la proxima.**

**Review:**

**Magdas: me emociona mucho el hecho que te guste mi historia porque en verdad estoy enamorada de la tuya, el ultimo capitulo me emocione tanto que no lo podia leer, no podia concentrarme por lo que me ponia mas ansiosa jaja. Espero que el proximo capitulo pueda tener todo el drama que deseas y lo de la discoteca no estaba muy inspirada por lo que no dramatice las cosas pero no esta mal la idea. Pero puedo asegurarte que habras mas peleas entre ellos y sera muy dratico y muy malvado jaja. Hasta pronto espero que te este yendo bien con tus estudios y adios.**


End file.
